My New Friends
by MageMew
Summary: Kokone finally meets the Internet Co. family. And reconnects with an old friend. Oneshot, slight Kokone/Galaco near the end. Kokone POV.


**(A/N: Hey guys, this is my second fanfiction! I'm sorry I haven't worked on AVMVC! in a while. I promise I'll update it as soon as I can! In the meantime, I wanted to write this story to celebrate the release of Kokone, Internet Co.'s newest Vocaloid! She's coming out on Valentine's Day, and if you haven't heard her demo, you should. So, because she's coming out on Valentine's Day, I wanted to write something cute and special. It's nothing too bad, so enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the Vocaloid programs mentioned in this fafiction. Kokone, Megpoid, Kami Gakupo, Galaco, Ryuto, CUL, and Lily are all property of Internet Co. Ltd., and no copyright infringement was meant in this fanfic. The interpretations of these characters are my own interpretations.)**

I walked up to the huge house, my eyes nervously glancing around. Am I really at the right place? I looked down at the map, and it said I was at the right place. This house, the Daucus House, held some of Japan's best singers. I knew who a few of them were, and I was friends with one of the girls before she moved in. Was she the reason I suddenly got an invitation to try out and become "the next great singer," as the letter put it? They told me to arrive on February 14th, Valentine's Day. I brought a small gift with me; caramel filled chocolates, in a heart shaped box. I loved caramel chocolates, and I didn't know why.

I hesitantly knocked on the door. After what seemed like forever, the door opened. A pretty, green haired girl who looked around 16 was on the other side, smiling.

"Hey, I'm Megpoid, welcome to Daucus House!"

"Hello," I said, taken aback at how excited she was. "My name is Kokone."

Megpoid looked at the invitation in my hand, and gestured to it.

"Is that an invite from someone?"

"Yes, it said to come here on this date to audition?"

"I see," she said, nodding her head. "Well, come on in!" She waved her hand, motioning me to come inside. "Oh, let me take that!" She took the chocolates out of my hand.

I followed her into the house, and was taken aback by how huge it was. The main hall itself looked like a ballroom, and was decorated in a wonderful contemporary style. There was a large chandelier, the delicate crystals scattering the light in a breathtaking way. I hadn't seen anything like it, not even in my old friend's house, and she was pretty rich.

"Are you hungry, Koko? I could make you some food, if you are." Megpoid snapped me out of my mesmerized state.

"Oh? No, I'm not hungry; I ate before I got here." I then processed what she had called me. "And my name is Kokone; may you please call me that name, Megpoid?"

Megpoid giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you didn't want to be called by a nickname. In that case, can you please call me Gumi?"

I nodded my head. "Sure. Now, where is everyone else?"

Gumi looked around. "I'll go get them!" She dashed off before I could say anything else.

I didn't know what to do with myself, so I sat down on a couch that was in the middle of the room. Directly in front of my vision was a pretty big television. I tried to find the remote, but it wasn't where I was sitting.

"Oh, the remote is over there."

I jumped a little at the sudden voice. I turned around to see a girl with a dress that looked like someone took the night sky and sewed it onto a dress. Her hair was in a hime cut, and the bangs were dyed a rainbow color. She was wearing a huge smile, and that's when I recognized her.

"…Galaco?"

I knew that my face brightened up. I leaped off the couch, ran around it, and hugged her hard. I could feel tears of joy coming to my eyes.

"Hey, Kokone! How's it been? Gosh, it's been so long since we talked, and it's really cool seeing you here!"

"I know, it's been forever!" I laughed, as Galaco ran her finger through my hair. "I dyed the ends of it recently, because I was bored."

"That's how I decided to dye my bangs!" She giggled.

We stood there hugging and laughing for a good ten minutes. I couldn't believe my old friend was in the house today.

Galaco and I were friends since we started school. She and I would do everything together. She was the only one who saw a non-serious side to me. I was the one who saw the serious side of her, in return. When she found out she was a lesbian, she came to me first. When I found out I was asexual, I came to her first. We trusted each other.

One day, she just disappeared. I hadn't talked to her since.

But standing here, feeling her warm embrace, it felt like it had only been a few days.

"Aww, look at those two! It really must be Valentine's Day!"

I was once again startled by the sudden voice. When I turned around, I saw Gumi standing in the archway to the kitchen, along with a few other people, who I assumed to be the other singers. I blushed furiously, and Galaco giggled at my red face. She let go.

"I see you already know Galaco," Gumi giggled. "Let me introduce you to the others!"

The first one stepped forward. He had long, purple hair, and had a samurai look about him. He bowed formally.

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Kami Gakupo, but you may call me Gakupo. It is a pleasure to meet you."

I was taken aback by how formal he was. I felt like I should be formal, too.

"Hi. I'm Kokone; it's nice to meet you, too."

The next one stepped forward. She had blonde hair that went down to her stomach, and a very revealing outfit. She wouldn't look out of place in a female biker gang.

"Hey, girl! My name is Lily. No last name, just Lily. It's nice to meet you! Hey, one question, what's your favorite animal? Mine's a bumble bee!"

"My favorite animal is a dove." Lily was quite energetic, but I liked her energy.

The third one stepped forward, and she looked like she was ready to murder someone. She had a revealing outfit, like Lily, but her hair was a blinding red, tied up in a ponytail. She had a crop in her hand.

"Yo. The name's Cul. I guess it's nice to meet you." She sized me up. "You look like you could take a good fight."

"Cul, for God's sake, don't scare Kokone!" Galaco yelled, protectively putting her arm in front of me. "She's not a fighter!"

After that exchange, a little boy ran up to me, tugging my long sleve.

"Hi, my name is Ryuto! You're a pretty lady!"

I blushed at the compliment. "Thank you."

Gumi clapped her hands together. "Welp, I think that's everyone! Galaco, why don't you show Kokone the recording studio, and we'll start her audition?"

Galaco nodded, and grabbed my hand. "C'mon, I'll show you it all!" She basically dragged me to the studio.

When we got there, I made sure that we were alone. I gave Galaco a quick kiss. She blushed, and then quickly started laughing.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Galaco."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kokone."

I was going to like my new friends.


End file.
